UGlee
This segment is a parody of Glee. This segment is from the episode''' [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'''Star Blecch / uGlee]]. Plot The uGlee Club tries to prove to the musical academy that they are worthy of being students. References *Heroes *High School Musical *Hannah Montana *Victorious *Jonas *Fame *Mr. T *Michael Jackson Characters *Principal Figgins *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Quinn Fabray *Noah “Puck” Puckerman *Mercedes Jones *Kurt Hummel *Artie Abrams *Tina Cohen-Chang *Santana Lopez *Emma Pillsbury *Brad the Piano Guy *Victoria Justice *Jonas Brothers *Miley Cyrus *White Spy Transcript thumb|300px|right Principal Figgins: I'm afraid there's no money in the budget for Glee Club. Will Schuester: How can you be so sure? Principal Figgins: Well for starters we're using the cheerleaders as chairs now. Will Schuester: Uhh, how can my group compete with screameos? Sue Sylvester: They can't. My girls are beautiful and they're invulnerable. *smash Santana* Will Schuester: I think you're confusing them with the cheerleader from HEROES. Sue Sylvester: An easy mistake. They're both popular and they both bring in the crowd. Unlike your pile of... Principal Figgins: Don't say it. We don't have enough money in the budget for a censor, either. Sue Sylvester: Too bad, because they are u-u-u-u-u-u... ♫ Glee! ♫ Will Schuester: Oh yeah? You'll see. We'll bring in the crowd the same way all those teen shows do it. Sue Sylvester: What's that? (Music starts) ♫ Just some high school squares/Some jocks, some girls, one's in a chair ♫ ♫ Trying hard to stay on key.. dodging red slushees ♫ ♫ She hates germs/They're told to spy/Not quite sure if that's a guy *burps* ♫ ♫ But no matter what is called, it's a lot like High School Musicalll!! ♫ Singing in high school/Seems to be the thing that's cool/So we'll do a to which makes the show #5 ♫ ♫ AAHHHHH! ♫ ♫ Jonas Brothers sang ♫ ♫ AWee-hee-hee! ♫ ♫ Hannah Montana croons ♫ ♫ Ooo-hoo-hoo! ♫ ♫ VICTORiOUS is filled with tunes ♫ ♫ It's cheap; It's lame; we're all just copying Fame! ♫ ♫ Singing in high school, {C {C Seems to be the only rule book {C {C Get lot ♫ ♫ Who are we trying to foooooool? ♫ ♫ No need for originality {C {C His hair style is from '83... This gesture is our sole choreography... It's all Schlock! ♫ Will Schuester: What do you think? Can Glee stay? Principal Figgins: I don't know... there wasn't enough money in the budget for an ending. ♫ Glee! ♫ Trivia *The White Spy was on uGlee. *MAD Magazine also did a parody of Glee called Glee-tarded on Issue 506 which features the same art style. *uGlee reappeared in GleeVR. *Antagonist: Sue Sylvester *The song and Glee first appeared in The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming that two polar bears watched and loved Glee. Lyrics Lyrics: Download: Singing in High School on TelevisionTunes.com Images Uglee.jpg|Picture of Will Schuester walking out to prove to Sue that his team can compete. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Music Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Music Parodies